Queen Nehellenia (manga)
Summary Queen Nehellenia is the main villain of the 4th arc of Sailor Moon, the Dream Arc. She is an incarnation of Chaos who comes from a Dark World behind mirrors. She wondered the Galaxy looking for a place to call home before settling in the darkness of the Moon during the Silver Millennium. She then made her presence known to Queen Serenity and the people of the Moon Kingdom. Queen Serenity sealed her inside the mirror where she stayed forever. She appears in the future and invades the Earth during a solar eclipse with the Dead Moon Circus. At that time she has already taken over Elysion, a dimension inside the earth of unknown size. She planned to take over the earth and steal the silver crystal. Powers and Stats Tier: 3-A Name: Queen Nehellenia Origin: Sailor Moon Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Chaos Spawn, Leader of the Dead Moon Circus, Queen of the Dead Moon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Dark Moon Manipulation, Dark Arts, Reality Warping, Flight, Energy Manipulation and Projection, Non-Corporeal, Regeneration, Immortality (Type 1 & 8; reliant on the dark parallel universe as long as she is sealed within it), Illusion Creation, Darkness Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Time Stop, Attack Reflection, Fate Manipulation, Power Bestowal, Duplication, Dream Manipulation (Can induce nightmares), Self-Sustenance (Type 1 & 2), Age Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Mirror Manipulation and Imprisonment, Corruption, Sealing, Power Nullification Attack Potency: Universe level (Her life-force supports the existence of the Dark World, a parallel universeVol. 8, Act 39 Dream 1 - Eclipse Dream, and destroying her causes the Dark World to cease to exist; She can manipulate the Dark World at will and change its composition) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Can counter and react to attacks from the Silver Crystal, which can attack at 1.45 Quintillon FTL), Nigh-Omnipresent in her world Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Universal Durability: At least Universe level (If she is hurt, she can retreat deeper into her world to recover, was attacked by Eternal Sailor Moon with all the planet power of the Sol System CrystalsVol. 10, Act 49 - Dream 11, Earth and Moon Dream including Two Silver Crystals, [and one Silver Crystal can warp all of space-timeVol. 5, Act 22 Hidden Agenda - Nemesis] The Golden Crystal https://gallery.missdream.org/albums/scanlation_smoon/smoon_act46/015.jpg which has the same powers as the Silver Crystal and the Saturn Crystal which can destroy all life in the universe [Even killed Sailor PlutoVol. 7, Act 33 Infinity 7 Transformation - Super Sailor Moon -'' who at the time was outside the spacetime continuumVol. 4, ''Act 20 Crystal Tokyo - King Endymion -'']. Nehellenia was hit by all that and kept going for a few pages) 'Stamina:' High 'Range:' Universal (Can manipulate and change the properties of an entire Universe. Took over another world of unknown size), interdimensional with mirrors 'Standard Equipment:' Mirrors (She is sealed to it by Queen Serenity) 'Intelligence:' Above Average, likely higher '''Weaknesses:' She is bound to the mirror Feats: Show/Hide Physicals Form * Behind every Mirror there exists a dark parallel universe, Nehellenia exists in these and can exist in multiple at onceVol. 10, Act 47 Dream 9 - Dead Moon Dream. * Destroying one of these means nothing as she can always simply appear at another. * Can enter Mirror Dimensions at will. Attack Power * Nehellenia has memorably stated that to her, defeating the Super Sailor Senshi and destroying the Planet was "as easy as breaking a baby's neck"Vol. 10, Act 45 - Dream 7, Mirror Dream. * Devastated the entire Plane of Elysian.Vol. 10, Act 46 Dream 8 - Elysion Dream * Is the Dark Equivalent to Queen Serenity, a master of the Silver Crystal.Vol. 10, Act 48 Dream 10 - Princess Dream Durability * Took an attack from 7 Super Sailor Senshi at once and was only winded. * Was merely angered by the powers of the Silver Crystal and the Golden Crystal. * Not even Queen Serenity could kill her. To beat her, Sailor Moon had to power up past the power of Queen Serenity and become Eternal Sailor Moon. * Eternal Sailor Moon attacks Nehellenia with all the planet power of the Sol System CrystalsVol. 10, Act 49 - Dream 11, Earth and Moon Dream including Two Silver Crystals, (and one Silver Crystal can warp all of space-timeVol. 5, Act 22 Hidden Agenda - Nemesis) The Golden Crystal (which has the same powers as the Silver Crystal) and the Saturn Crystal which can destroy all life in the universe (Even killed Sailor PlutoVol. 7, Act 33 Infinity 7 Transformation - Super Sailor Moon -'' who at the time was outside the spacetime continuumVol. 4, ''Act 20 Crystal Tokyo - King Endymion -''). Nehellenia was hit by all that and kept going for a few pages. * As Shown above attacking one of her dimensions alone is generally useless since she can just appear in another one. '''Speed' * Nehellenia can travel intergalactic distances in a time span that doesn't seem much longer then a few years. Tricks Matter Manipulation * Turned Helios into a Pegasus.Vol. 9, Act 43 - Dream 5, Venus Dream * Can Rapidly De-Age people until they disappear. * Trapped the Amazoness Quartet in stones. * Her Darkness Barrier can keep people from transforming.Vol. 9, Act 44 Dream 6 - New Guardians Dream * Can Grow Kaiju-Sized. Mental Manipulation * Can Manipulate minds on a planetary scale from another dimension. * Can Trap the entire Earth in eternal nightmares. Space-time Manipulation * Caused Darkness over the entire Earth. This darkness trapped the entire planetary system in a spacetime rift giving Nehellenia control of the planet. * Nehellenia can sort of freeze time. Sort of because what she does is essentially take an area of space and trap it in a moment of time. She trapped the Earth in the moment of the Eclipse. The eclipse started at the beginning of the fourth arcVol. 8, Act 38 Infinity 12 Infinite - Journey and ended at the end of the fourth arc days later. * Nehellenia trapped Helios in one dimension, despite his ability to travel between dimensions.Vol. 9, Act 41 - Dream 3, Mars Dream Attack Manipulation * Nehellenia can reflect attacks or trap people within their attacks. Star Seed Manipulation * Star Seeds are Sailor Moon Equivalent of Concepts. Nehellenia can rip the Star Seeds from people. * Loss of Star Seed generally causes complete collapse of the individual.Vol. 11, Act 50 Stars 1 Curse * Curse is a technique Nehellenia possess. It can fate someone, or an entire kingdom, to fall to ruin. * She can cast Curse on entire planets or planes, causing them to crumble from the inside out. * The Silver Crystal can not heal the Curse, and defeating Nehellenia won't lift it either. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * De-age: Can age a person backward until they are nothing. * Attack Reflection: Can reflect attacks back on others and seal them inside said reflected attack. * Star-seed rip: Can rip someone's star seed out. * Sealing: Can seal people inside shards of glass. * Curse: Changes a person's destiny to an outcome she wishes. Explanations Queen Nehellenia is a a powerful user of black magic. She casts multiple curses which inflicted harm on Elysion, Helios, Mamoru, the Earth and eventually Usagi. She also cursed the infant Princess Serenity, declaring she would not live to ascend the throne and the curse appeared to be enforced by the Dark Kingdom, which destroyed the Silver Millennium. Like other incarnations of Chaos, she is able to corrupt other beings, such as the Asteroid Sailor Guardians whom she turned into her Amazoness Quartet. Gallery File:QueenN.jpg File:QueenN2.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: References }} Category:Characters Category:Sailor Moon Category:Female Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Magic Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Aliens Category:Leaders Category:Immortals Category:Reality Warpers Category:Darkness Users Category:Matter Users Category:Soul Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Fate Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Mirror Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Dream Users Category:Curse Users Category:Age Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Lunar Users Category:Queens Category:Omnipresent Beings Category:Tier 3